The present invention relates to an electronic cash register.
Credit cards and bank cards have been introduced into use for the payment of accommodation charges at hotels, motels and like accommodation facilities. At these facilities, the guest bearing such a card is requested to present the card when checking in for the clerk to check the guest for his eligibility and credit. For such checking, the front clerk at the hotel or the like usually makes a telephone call to the credit company or the center of the bank concerned to make inquiries as to the credit standing of the guest and credit limit set for the guest. However, this method of checking by telephone has the drawback of failing to give satisfactory service because the guest bearing the card and other guests are obliged to wait for a long period of time required for the inquiry.
On the other hand, electronic cash registers are placed into use at accommodation facilities for cash registration.